The Center for Gamma-Ray Imaging (CGRI) at the University of Arizona seeks partial support to organize the 6thWorkshop on Small-Animal SPECT. Based on the success of the previous five meetings, we have begun organizing another gathering of researchers who develop and/or use small- animal SPECT imaging systems. The workshop aims to: promote information exchange and collaboration between research groups developing systems for small-animal gamma-ray imaging applications; stimulate the use of SPECT systems in biomedical research; demonstrate the importance of dedicated, high-resolution, small-animal imaging systems to biomedical research; acquaint the participants with the capabilities of CGRI and explore ways in which CGRI can be of benefit to those participants; identify the current challenges for in vivo imaging of small animals and address issues of standards for experimental protocols and data. Funds from the NIH will cover registration and defray approximately half of accommodation expenses for up to 10 junior investigators. Preference will be given to female and/or minority students and postdocs. In addition, we will actively recruit female and minority junior investigators by encouraging to apply